<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estimating Losses by coffeeberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713388">Estimating Losses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry'>coffeeberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Experience of loss, F/M, Fixed Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Suicidal Thoughts, other characters are only mentioned, seeking for revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Co zrobić, gdy nie potrafisz "ruszyć dalej"?</p><p>Sometimes the death is an easier way than moving on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estimating Losses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oczywiście, nie pozwolili jej zatrzymać pierścionka, zapewne ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Może jej porywacze założyli, że gubernator mogłaby spróbować połknąć ten niewielki przedmiot, kierując się myślami samobójczymi? Pryce bez tej małej obrączki czuła się teraz naga, a odebranie jej jedynej posiadanej przez nią przy sobie prywatnej własności wpłynęło na nią gorzej niż pozbawienie jej broni i imperialnego munduru – oznak jej dystynkcji i… tożsamości.</p><p>Pierścionek, i owszem, był ładny i, niewątpliwie, bardzo drogi, ale dla niej liczyło się to, że dostała go od <em>niego</em>. Stanowił wyraz jego uczuć i obietnicę. Rebelianci odebrali jej tego dnia przyszłość i marzenia, a potem obrabowali ją z jedynej cennej rzeczy, która jej pozostała po jej ukochanym wielkim admirale – tej pięknej pamiątki.</p><p>Odmówiła współpracy i składania zeznań – niech jej oprawcy się męczą, nie zamierzała wcale ułatwiać im pracy. Zresztą, już tak bardzo nie zależało jej na swoim życiu – niby jak ono miałoby teraz wyglądać, <em>bez niego</em>?</p><p>Wcześniej jeszcze próbowała zwodzić tych buntowników, świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej nie zabiją – była cennym więźniem, przedstawiała wartość nie tylko dla Imperium, ale też była szczególnie ważna dla samego Thrawna. Ze wszystkich osób, których nie należało drażnić, Chiss powinien być na początku takiej listy. Na dodatek dowodził flotą, która mogła zrównać z ziemią całe Lothal City. Pryce na miejscu rebeliantów wolałaby nie ryzykować jego gniewu.</p><p>Sądziła, że dojdzie do negocjacji, jej uwolnienia i kapitulacji buntowników. Że Bridger i jego banda zorientują się, że przegrali. Od początku przecież nie mieli żadnych szans na zwycięstwo. Na co właściwie liczyli? Arihnda rozumiała jedynie ich potrzebę zemsty: za śmierć rodziców Bridgera, za zabicie – na jej rozkaz! – Kanana Jarrusa, za zgony wielu sojuszników i sympatyków Rebelii. Tak niestety wyglądała wojna – ginęli ludzie. Po obu stronach.</p><p>Rozumiała nienawiść, jaką żywili do niej rebelianci, i nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby czekały ją tortury, a później egzekucja. Miała już przedsmak tego wszystkiego, gdy buntownicy ją pochwycili, a potem Bridger poszczuł na nią ogromne lothalskie wilki. Była bliska śmierci – straszliwej śmierci – i cudem jej się wywinęła. Nie, nie cudem – sprytem. Zdradziła im swój sekret. <em>Ich</em> sekret – jej i Thrawna! Dała swym wrogom powód, by jej nie zabijali. Jeszcze.</p><p>Posłusznie spełniała ich polecenia, obmyślając po cichu zemstę. Wyobrażała sobie oddział szturmowców, który spieszy jej na ratunek, a następnie ustawionych w rzędzie rebeliantów i imperialnych żołnierzy czekających na jej rozkaz… na jej decyzję. Nie miałaby wówczas skrupułów, ani wątpliwości.</p><p>Rebelianci też teraz, z pewnością, ich nie mieli. Nienawidzili jej, a ona – w odpowiedzi na ich nienawiść – nienawidziła ich. Nawet nie dlatego, że odebrali jej Lothal, z tym, po pewnym czasie, Pryce byłaby w stanie się pogodzić – nienawidziła ich za to, co spotkało Thrawna.</p><p>Ubolewała nad tym, że nie było jej na <em>Chimaerze</em> w momencie ataku purrgilli – mogłaby wtedy zginąć u boku ukochanego. Żałowała, że rebelianci nie zostawili jej w eksplodującym centrum dowodzenia – w tamtej chwili marzyła jedynie o tym, by umrzeć. To byłaby szybka śmierć, można by nawet rzec, że „bohaterska”.</p><p>Z pewnością lepsza od powolnego zdychania w rebelianckiej bazie, w więziennej celi. Arihnda nie musiałaby więcej patrzeć na twarze swoich wrogów, ani walczyć z nimi, bez najmniejszej nadziei na wygraną. Nie myślałaby nieustannie o Thrawnie, lecz mogłaby z nim być – jeśli istniało jakieś życie po śmierci.</p><p>Nie prześladowałby jej też widok Hery Syndulli, która teraz stała się jej nadzorczynią i katem. Arihnda wiedziała, że zasłużyła sobie na to – torturowała Twi’lekankę, a potem szczęście się od niej odwróciło i odwróciły się również ich role.</p><p>Syndulla pragnęła odwetu, ale… chyba niewiele radości mogło jej dać dręczenie pokonanej gubernator. Pryce nie walczyła z nią, biernie akceptowała swoją sytuację. Czasem tylko myślała o tym, żeby sprowokować jakoś Herę, by ta przyłożyła jej blaster do głowy i pociągnęła za spust.</p><p>Mówiła niekiedy okropne rzeczy o rebeliantach, podkreślała swoją satysfakcję ze śmierci Jarrusa i czekała na reakcję przesłuchującej ją Twi’lekanki. Ta ignorowała jej uwagi i starała się wciąż zadawać Pryce rzeczowe pytania, ale gdy doszło do niej, że gubernator nie miała już nic do stracenia – odebrano jej bowiem wszystko – Syndulla podzieliła się z Arihndą wiadomością:</p><p>- On nie zginął.</p><p>Pryce od razu zrozumiała, o kim mowa – i uznała słowa rebeliantki za oczywiste kłamstwo.</p><p>- Widziałam to – odparła Arihnda. – Wszyscy widzieli.</p><p>- Nie wiemy, co dokładnie wtedy się wydarzyło – rzekła Hera. – Ale Ezra… był na tamtym statku i rozmawiał z nami na krótko przed skokiem w nadświetną. Jeśli on to przeżył, to Thrawn także.</p><p>Gubernator przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni.</p><p>- Przeżył – powiedziała. – Wróci po mnie.</p><p>Mogłaby umrzeć teraz z tą myślą, z tą wątłą nadzieją. Mogłaby nawet, co wydawało jej się dotychczas tak trudne, spróbować żyć dalej. I czekać na niego.</p><p>- Dziękuję.</p><p>Nie było jej łatwo wyrazić wdzięczność wrogowi, ale samej Syndulli niewątpliwie jeszcze ciężej było okazać jej tę łaskę. Powiedzieć Pryce, że jej ukochany nie przepadł na zawsze i że mogła go odzyskać. Tak samo, jak tamten pierścionek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793371">Six Years</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaOpalheart/pseuds/MontanaOpalheart">MontanaOpalheart</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>